Taken
by Devil917
Summary: They were just out walking when a Soc's car came pulling up to them . Soda seems to be the main one their after . He is beaten , drugged and almost raped by the Soc's . Now trapped in a room, they plan their big escape. Will they survive?
1. The Call that Started it All

Darry's POV

I was in a deep sleep. I fully welcomed the peace and silence of my dreams. The world had no problems and I had no troubles. Suddenly, an annoying sound broke my tranquillity. It was the telephone. With a grunt, I reached over and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes.

"I want to talk to your brother," demanded the voice on the other line.

_Here we go again._ I thought to myself as I forced myself to sit up in bed.

The stranger on the other end breathed deeply into the receiver. I heard him swallow hard and take a breath.

"Who are you?! "I yelled.

The line suddenly went silent. They hung up.

Trying to shake off the crazy phone call, I got up from bed and walked to my closet. I grabbed my work shirt and Soda's DX shirt. I would have to wake them up soon. After ironing and taking my shower, I headed toward Soda and Pony's room.

I walked over to the side of their bed. I placed on hand on Soda's shoulder and the other on. I shook them lightly.

"Wake up Soda, you gotta work. Come on Pony, school day!" I said to them. They moaned and groaned something about it being too early to wake up and something about five more minutes but I disregarded them.

Two-Bit POV

I walked into the kitchen to find Darry sitting at the kitchen table. He wasn't doing anything, just sitting. His hands were folded across the table and his leg shook. I slowed my pace as I approached him.

"Darry?"I asked.

He looked up at me.

"You okay?"

He sighed. "It's about Soda," he says. I sat down and leaned in closer to show that I was really listening.

"For these past couple of days, someone his been calling for Soda," he starts.

"And. . ."I say.

"One time they just asked for information , you know. Like his full name, his age and birthday. I was about to give it to them, too. At first I thought it was the state or something. When I realized it was some idiot I hung up. Then about two days ago they called again. They asked me what I would do to save my brother's life. That question kind of made me wonder who was calling. Then this morning, they called again. This time they just asked to speak with him ," explained Darry.

I sat back. "What are you going to do?" I ask him.

Darry shrugs . " I don't know. Should I try and find out who it is or should I try and ignore it?"

" I know what you mean. If it helps, I'll keep an eye out for him if you want,"I suggest to Darry.

Just then Soda and Pony entered the kitchen. Pony was on Soda's back.

" Hey Two-bit. Mornin' Darry," greeted Soda. We both said hi to him.

" Come on. You gonna be late," warned Soda after he looked at his clock then looked back at Ponyboy.

We all walked out the door. Since Steve wasn't picking Soda up today we all decided to walk.

About halfway there we ran into Dally.

" How's it goin' , Sodapop?" asked Dally as he walked next to him.

At the corner, Ponyboy went left and the rest of us went right. He had to go to school. Today was going all right. Little did I know how bad this day actually was going to be.

Dally's POV

We were all walking down the sidewalk heading toward the DX. It was kind of early so there wasn't a lot of sunlight. The sky was an orangish- purple color. But, the little bit of sunlight was enough to see the pack of Soc's pulling up to us. I inched closer to the guys.

"Hey, check out the Soc's following us." I warned. No one looked back they just nodded and kept moving.

The van picked up speed. The van door slid open and one Soc's stuck his head out.

"Hey Grease Balls!" he yelled as he jumped out of the van with his buddies. It was about eight or nine of the against four of us. They were all carrying blades and I could swear one had a gun.

Instinctively, I punched one in the face. A Soc with a light blue sweater was coming at me. Two Soc's with red madras's on were punching Two-Bit , and the two biggest ones were trying to handle Darry. The other four were on Soda who was swinging left and right.

Two grabbed him under his arms and slammed him against the wall. I heard a crack and turned to make sure he was okay. I heard Soda cry out when his back made contact with the bricks. I saw Darry trying to maneuver his way to help Soda. The two guys that were on him must have been a lot stronger than they looked because the kept Darry in distance from Soda. Two-Bit was too indulged in his fight to notice that Soda was in trouble. Me, I loved beating the hell out of Soc's. I figured that Darry should be able to handle this. I'll help him as soon as I'm done.

Soda still struggled. His hands were held firmly at his sides. Each Soc was pounding their fists into his stomach. Soda tried to protest himself but couldn't. The two tallest Soc's picked him up and slammed him to the ground. They soon continued to kick Soda in his ribs and some to the head.

One Soc punched Soda only to be returned by a kick in the stomach by Soda.

Darry fought his way past one Soc but was captured by the other one. They both grabbed his elbows and slammed him against the wall, too. They held up their blades to Darry's throat. Darry stiffened .

I ducked out of the way of the Soc's punch and returning it. I looked back at Soda.

He still squirmed on the floor. He kicked with all of his might. One Soc sat on his stomach and brought his face closer to Soda's and made their lips meet. Soda shook his head side to side in disgust. When he had a free shot, he spit right in the Soc's face. The Soc laughed and said, "Fiery, huh." then he went in for another kiss. Soda moved as much as he could to try to get a free hand but he was no match.

I decided enough as enough and I pushed past my two guys and went to help Soda. Soon enough Darry was there too. The other Soc's blocked us. Pinned us against the wall as the others continued to target Soda.

Just then, the Soc on top of Sods pulled out a needle and jammed in into Soda's arm. At first it didn't do anything but slowly Soda became weaker. Before I knew it, he was unconscious.

"SODA!"I hear Darry yell. He punched one Soc in the face and ran toward Soda. The other Soc grabbed Darry by the neck and pulled him back. His head it he ground hard and the Soc's took advantage of Darry and overpowered him. They kicked and punched him,too.

The one Soc who gave Soda the needle was now unbuttoning his shirt. Slowly he kissed Soda. His head hung to the side. He no longer needed the other Soc's to hold his arms down. He no longer struggled to break free. The other Soc's came over to try and stop us from getting to Soda. The Soc on top of Soda looked directly at me as he kissed Soda. It made my stomach turn.

I pushed and punched at the Soc's but it seemed like I wasn't getting anywhere. I still wasn't able to help Soda no matter how hard I punched.

When I looked back, the Soc was trying to unbutton Soda's jeans. He placed his hands on Soda's belt buckle and slowly unhooked it. He looked Carry square in the face with , Two-Bit came flying out of nowhere and knocked the Soc' down. He punched him a couple of times the tried to help Soda who was still lying there, helpless. Darry and me were about to grab Soda when two Soc's came and scooped him up before we even had a chance. The other ones picked up Soda and carried him to their then, I felt a sharp pain the back of my head. Everything went black.

I can't remember anything else.


	2. Between Dream and Reality

Sodapop POV

_I'm awake , but I'm not awake. This is the most weird feeling in the world. Some has their arms around me. I feel them but in a way it feels like I'm floating. Their hands are tight around me, like they want to make sure I don't fall. _

"……… put him on the table," _someone says. I can only hear some things . I zone in and out of the conversation they are having. _

_I feel the hands no longer under me but I feel a board-like thing under me. _

_My head hurts. My stomach hurts. Everything hurts. _

"What are we going to do with him?"_ another person says , but their voice sounds completely different from the other one. _

_There was silence around the room. I want to know what's happening, I want to know where I am and who's in the room with me. Fighting the darkness, I use all the energy in me to try and open my eyes. To catch a glimpse of anyone or anything. _

_Nothing happens though. I still can't see anything. Everything still seems so distant and distorted. _

_Silence takes over the room . My mind wanders . _

_Where's Darry? Did they take him to? Am I dreaming? _

_Suddenly I feel someone or something place their hands on my head. Their hands are soft and light, it seems like they're trying not to hurt me. It doesn't matter though because no matter how light they touch it still hurts like hell. The hands roams around my face for a second the into my hair. _

_With everything left inside of me, I try to move away. _

_Soon after more hands are touching me. I feel them on my stomach , on my chest, on my sides and down my legs. All over my body. _

_I try to move but brain is frozen, so I have no choice but to lay there and try to ignore the hands as much as I could. _

"He's moving……"

"Gimmie that."

"This?…"

"Yeah…"

_The voice that was touching my face has now removed his hands . _

_I feel someone grab my arm and them a sharp pain in it. _

_I hear laughing. _

_In the dark, the room is spinning. I try as hard as I can to not let the darkness take over but it's too powerful . _

_I fall into a dreamless sleep again. _

Two-Bit POV

I woke up with a huge head ache. Slowly I opened my eyes . The room has one ceiling light . I looked around , Darry was next to me and Dally was on the other side of the room . I rolled over to Darry.

I placed my hand on his arm and shook him . "Darry." I said .

He stirred for a minute but didn't wake up. I tap his arm again and he slowly wakes up. At first he looked as if he woke up from a very pleasant nap, but as soon as he realized where he was and how he got here, his eyes returned to how I usually see them: determined. He looked around then turned back to me .

" Where's Soda?"he asked . He looks around the room and when he sees no sign of him I see his eyes soften slightly with worry. I shrugged . He wasn't in the room with us .

From the corner of my eye I spotted Dally beginning to wake . He stretched him arm above his head before looking around then straight at us . He , too looked around. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second then opened them again. He took in a deep breath then he pushed himself up and made his way across the room to us.

" Where's Soda , man?" he asked . Darry and I didn't answer ; we didn't have to . All of us knew that the Soc's had him. I just didn't want to think about what they could be doing to him. You should have seen him earlier. He looked so helpless as those bastards pawed all over his body. They make me sick to my stomach.

Suddenly there was a lot of commotion outside of the door . Two people were arguing about something . Then the door flew open and three Soc's came in . One was carrying Soda like he was a baby . He was still unconscious. His arm hung at his side , his head rested on the Soc's arm . His breathing was rugged.

The other two made their way over to us. They brought the biggest ones to keep us where we were at. They both had knifes. They were ready to pounce at any little move.

"Just returning what belongs to you," said the Soc carrying Soda.

He placed him down on the floor.

"Now make this easy on yourself. Don't try anything because if you do, we'll just have to kill him. You don't want that do you?" the Soc was mocking us. He knew that we didn't want Soda to get hurt more. He knew that we would do what he said to make sure that Soda was safe.

The Soc placed Soda's hands is shackles that were attached to the wall. When he was all locked up he turned at faced us.

"Are you mad?" he asks us with a huge victorious grin on his face.

We were quiet for a second.

I seen Darry nod from the corner of my eye. His hands clenched and unclenched into fists as his sided.

The Soc laughed and the other's soon joined.

"Well then this should make you about ready to kill me," he states. He bends down in front of Soda. I see Darry jump a little but he keeps his cool. Then , he looks at us right in the eye and kissed Soda right in front of us.

Darry begins to charge the Soc but is stopped when the other brings a knife to his throat.

The laugh again and leave the room.

Darry POV

The first thing I wanted to know when I woke up was where my brother was . Looking around at these four walls I knew that we were trapped . Two-Bit and Dally were safe in here with me . How come Soda wasn't here ?

Dally walked over from the other side of the room and took a seat next to Two-Bit .

" Where's Soda , man?" he asked .

I knew that the Soc's had him but I wasn't exactly sure where.

I heard sounds outside of the door. Two or three people were arguing . Then the door burst open . Three Soc's came in . The one on the left had a knife and so did the one on the right . The one in the middle held Soda .

All three of us jumped when we seen Soda . He had a huge cut on the right side of his head that dripped down the side of his face . His shirt was ripped open from what the Soc's tried to do to him earlier . There were cuts and scratched on his chest and stomach from him trying to fight off the Soc's . His pants were still open and I prayed that they didn't do anything to him . His eyes were closed , and he looked like he was having trouble breathing . I prayed to God that he would be alright.

_Come on Soda , pull through. Come on , Little Buddy just a little while longer ._I thought .

The Soc's brought him into the corner . The other two brought their blades up to us.

" You move , you die." stated one Soc'.

I didn't care what he said , I just wanted to make sure my baby brother was alright .

The Soc' put Soda in shackles that were attached to the wall . Soda's head lie on the wall . Soda still hasn't moved yet .I don't know how much more of this I can take. Then the Soc' that was carrying him bent down he looked right at me the kissed Soda for at least five seconds . It was the longest five seconds of my life .

With that they left . We all rushed over to Soda.

_Please be alright . Please be okay._ I think to myself.

______________________________________________________________________

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER , AND PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS, REVIEWS, SUGGESTIONS, OR QUESTIONS. **

**ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES **_**FEAR**___**AND **_**THE WORST IS YET TO COME. **_


	3. Knife

Darry POV

The gang and I all rushed over to Sodapop. I placed my hand on his forehead, he felt really, really hot. Sweat ran down his forehead and trickled down his neck. He has a fever. I quickly checked him. I looked at the gash on his head. It was cut right open. The blood oozed out of it. All around it was red. Then, I ran my hand down his body to his ribs. I pressed on it lightly. I felt something sticking out the side. One was broken. I checked his legs, they seemed alright. I let out a deep sigh and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Sodapop, wake up," I said with tears daring to fall. Soda didn't move an inch. I saw his chest move unevenly up and down. His ribs ruggedly expanded and contracted in his struggle to even out his breath.

"Come on, Soda. Wake up," urged Dally . He tapped the side of his face lightly. When I looked at Dally I could see that he was concerned, but he was no way near the level of I was under. His face was calm, mine was probably a mess. I tried to keep a straight face and not let my nerves get the best of me but it was hard.

Two-Bit sat there his eyes just staring at Soda. He wasn't trying to wake him like Dally and I, he just sat there. He was acting weird. I would have asked him why he wasn't trying to help but I didn't have time to worry about stupid things like that. Suddenly he jumped up, grabbed Soda by the shoulders and shook him. And he shook him hard. Soda's head knocked against the cement wall as his head bobbled back and forth. A couple of moans escaped Soda's mouth in pain but didn't wake up.

"WAKE UP, SODA! COME ON!" he yelled as he shook him. My eyes grew big in astonishment. With all the force in my body I pushed him back. I don't know what got into him.

"Two-Bit !Get the hell off him !" I pried his hands off my brother. Instantly, Two-Bit stopped but I could help myself . I punched him so hard his mouth stated to bleed as soon as my fish made contact with him He held it tight for a second then moved back an inch or two from me.

"Don't ever touch him again!" I warned him as he stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Then I turned my attention back to Soda. He stirred for a moment then calmed down.

What's wrong with us? We are supposed to be friends and we're yelling at each other. This is probably what the Soc's wanted. They want to see us turn against each other. They want to see what we would do if one of us is hurt like Soda is. They want to see our weakness so they know how to break us down the fastest. I hate them, I hate them so much.

I took a couple of deep breaths and calmed down. Right now I didn't want to escalate anything with Two-Bit so I figured that I'll let him cool off. I took my seat back on the floor and turned back to Dally who sat on the floor with a questioning look on his face. He looked at me, then at Two-Bit then back at me. He shrugged then turned back to Soda. He must have thought that he shouldn't get into our problems. I can't blame him.

"Dally do you still have that blade?" I asked. I hoped that we could pry the handcuffs off of Soda. At first he looked at me like he didn't know what I was talking about. Soon he realized.

Quickly Dally patted his pockets. He looked back at me with disappointment.

"Nah, man. But I can help you out." he replied.

Dally got up and stood in front of the huge door. He banged on it frantically. After about five minutes of listening to him slam his fists on the floor someone finally came to see what all the noise was about.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked the Soc'. He had on a red jacket. I haven't seen him before. He wasn't with them when they jumped us. How many of them are there?

"What does a guy gotta do to get some food around here, huh."

The Soc laughed a little. He looked back at his friends then at Dally.

"Oh, you're hungry?' asked the Soc.

"Hell yeah I'm hungry man . I want my fuckin' food now!" yelled Dally.

I scrunched my eyes together in confusion. I don't understand what having food has to do with helping Soda get out of the handcuffs but I guess he saw something that I didn't.

"All right, Grease Head. I'll get you something to eat."

The Soc walked away and Dally walked back over to me and Soda.. He sat besides me. He told me that he asked for the food because most likely they will give him a fork or a knife. Then, we could use that to pick the locks on Soda's chains.

"Dally," I start. "What if they give you an apple or soup? Or what if they give you a sandwich? Then what do you suppose we do, Smarty?" I ask him.

He shrugged. "Hey man, I was just trying to help you out. I thought of an idea and I took a chance with it. I have no idea if it's going to work," he replied.

I looked up to see Two-Bit still on the other side of the room. He was down in the corner with his head on his hands. He stared down at the floor. Unintentionally, he tapped his foot like he was trying to hold back tears . I wanted to go over and make sure he was okay but I couldn't. After what I did to him I don't think that Two-Bit and I will ever be the same again. I really didn't to mean to hit him that hard, I just wanted him to stop hurting Soda. I just lost couldn't control myself.

Suddenly there was noise and then the huge door opened. Two Soc's entered the room they carried four trays of food. They walked toward Dally, Soda and I. Quickly I shielded Soda by putting my whole body in front of him. The Soc placed the tray in the ground in front of us. He looked up at me.

He giggled a little.

"Don't worry," he started. His voice sounded like he was disgusted with himself for speaking to me. He gestured his head to Soda who still lay there with his head against the wall. "It ain't us who wants that fucking kid. We aren't going to be all over him like our friend James was. You can relax." His voice sounded like he was trying to comfort me. I didn't care about what he had to say, I just don't want him here.

When I didn't respond to him, he just dropped the trey on the ground in front of us and left the room without another word.

I almost jumped for joy when I saw the knife and fork lying in the side next to the plate.


	4. Awake

Two-Bit POV

Dally and Darry both stared at the trays with a smile on their faces .

" Come on , lets get to work." stated Dally as he grabbed both the knife and the fork and moved towards Sodapop. Darry held first Soda's right hand out for Dally to work on . Slowly Dally placed the knife in the key hole and fiddled with it .

Darry sat down next to Soda . He had Soda rest his head on his shoulder to try and keep him comfortable. After five minutes Dally was still working on the same hand . Darry stared at him with eyes of steal as he worked .

"Dally you sure you can do this?" asked Darry.

Dally looked up like he was disgusted . " If I can break outta jail with just a spoon I'm sure I can take handcuffs off your brothers hand with a knife and fork."answered Dally with a cold hearted stare .

Darry rolled his eyes slightly . He was going to comment back when Soda started to move. I wanted to jump form out the corner I was sitting in to go and make sure he was alright but I knew that it was a bad idea so I just stayed where I was and prayed that he would open his eyes . Darry made a smooth transition from sitting to his knees to look Soda straight in the face . He tapped him lightly on his cheek.

" Come on Soda . Open your eyes for me . Come on" urged Darry .

Soda tilted his head to the right . He breathed in deeply and slightly opened his eyes . Darry smiled from ear to ear . He let out a small chuckle of relief . Darry looked back at Dally who continued to work on Soda's hand , he too was smiling .

Darry grabbed him into a big hug.

"I'm just happy your awake." whispered Darry to Soda.

Soda stared at him with a blank stare. Darry waved his hand in front of his face . Soda just stared.

"Soda?"questioned Darry as he waved his hand again. " Soda, say something."

Dally looked up from the chains . He looked at Soda . Dally let go of Soda's hand and placed his hand on Soda's eyelid and lifted it . He sat back and let out a deep breath.

"It's that shot , man . Whatever they put in that has sent him to La La Land." stated Dally as he sat back and continued to work on his hand. Darry stared at Soda with worry eyes .

He sat back next to him . He looked at Dally and let our a sigh. " Is he gonna snap out of it?" asked Darry.

Dally shrugged and continued to work .

He reinserted the knife in the key hole . He grabbed onto the ledge inside and lifted up while pulling down with the fork . The handcuff clicked the collapsed off Soda's wrist . Darry smiled at Dally as he took the other and began to work on the left hand .

Darry's POV

I can't stand this place . I really can't .

As I look across the room at Two -Bit I really regret what I did. The constant dripping sound of the pipe is driving me crazy . The lack of light is making my eyes hurt . The fact that Soda won't answer me is making my head spin . Dally's getting on my last nerve because it seems like he's been working on Soda's left handcuff for hours . Two-Bit is making me nervous; he just constantly stares at me , like he's reminding me of how wrong I was to hit him like that . This whole situation was making me a mess .

My stomach is growling but I don't know if this food is safe to eat . Dally and Two-Bit must be hungry , too.

I must have been deep in thought because the sound of metal hitting the floor made me jump . I looked over towards Dally and Soda . He has gotten the handcuff off and has taken a seat next to Soda.

I slide over . I motion for Dally to come over .

" We gotta get the hell out of here ."

He nods.

" You gotta plan?" I ask.

" Nah , man . But we can figure it out. We'll get the fuck outta this place."he answered .

We both then turned out attention to Two-Bit who still sat across the room from us . Dally motioned him over . At first he was a little hesitant then he walked over . He took a seat next to Dally .

"Listen," I say. " We're gonna get out of here even if it kills us."

Dally and Two- Bit shook their heads in agreement .

"Anybody got a plan?" asked Two-Bit .

" No , I thought we should sleep on it then brainstorm in the morning ." I responded .

" Alright." they both answered .

Dally moved over to the corner and Two-Bit propped himself up against the wall .

I sat next to Soda . I placed my arms around him and let his head rest on my shoulder . My head lie on top of him . I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath . A whole wave of worry and frustration ran over me . If we didn't come up with a plan all of us would be dead by tomorrow .

Right before I finally let myself rest , I kissed Soda on the top of the head and prayed to God that everything would be okay .


	5. Planning and Arguing

_**Sorry I took so long . My computer was messing up . It still is and I don't know when I might me able to update again but I will try as much as I can. **_

Darry POV

I woke up to the sound of Dally and Two-Bit arguing about something .

"That's why I can't stand you sometimes! Because you're so stupid!" yelled Dally.

" Oh yeah ? Don't take your anger out on me because you'll never be nothing but a dirty New York hood!" answered back Two-Bit. Dally stood up and so did Two-Bit . Quickly but gently I lifted Soda off my arm and placed him on the wall .

" Hey guys , knock it off . There's no reason to be arguing like this we have to stick together." I stood in between both of them , and with my hands spread apart I separated them . " Now what's this all about?" I questioned as I sat them both back down and took a seat myself.

" Okay," started Dally , " We were going to try and help you out and try and think of a plan before you woke up. When I asked Two-Bit what his idea was he said that the next time the Soc's come in here , me and him are supposed to fight the off and let you take Sodapop out of here . I told him that it was a stupid idea because after you leave with Soda we don't know which way and where to go . I told him that we all had to stick together. Then he got mad at me and started yelling then I started yelling and that's when you woke up." explained Dally . He stared at Two-Bit the whole time , he still looked like he could kill him any second .

" Well , Two-Bit he's right . We do have to stick together and when we make a move to try to get out of here I want to know that you and Dally are there to help me and Soda." I answered .

I tried to change the subject from their argument to trying to escape.

" What do you think is the quickest way you of here?" I asked .

" The window ." quickly answered Two-Bit . I looked at him and Dally with a confused look on my face . There wasn't a window in the room we were in .

" What window!?" asked Dally he shook his head . " You're such a moron !" he smacked Two-Bit . " Use your mind!"

This time Two-Bit looked like he could kill Dally . He jumped on him . Before he could do anything I pulled him off and say him back down.

" You guys gotta stop this. If we're ever getting out of here we gotta stop fighting and work together."

Two-Bit and Dally both calmed down and were paying close attention to me .

" Now listen , here's what were going to do . Dally , you are going to get the Soc's to let you out of here . I figured since you got us the knife you could think of a way to gat beyond these four walls . The when your out try and remember as much as you can because we are going to use you as our map out of here . Then , Two-Bit when he comes back you and him are going to work together and you're going to pick the lock at the door . We are going to run . Dally will be in front , then me and Soda , the Two- Bit covering me. Dally watch the front and only the front . Make sure nothing happens . Two-Bit watch the back . I don't want anything else happening to Soda . He's already suffering enough …….." I turned to look at him .

He lay in the same position I left him in . His head rest on the wall . His hands by his side . The cut on his head I can tell has become infected and was only going to get worse . Soda has a broken rib and it was really starting to give him trouble it must be pressing on his lung or something because when you look at him you can tell he's having trouble breathing . He physically cannot do anything because he hasn't eaten in over a day and a half . I wish he didn't have to be in this much pain .

I closed my eyed tight as I felt a tear coming on .

_Greasers don't cry . Greaser's don't cry. _I told myself over and over again .

I turned to look back at Two -Bit and Dally with a determined look in my eyes .

" We will begin the plan in two hours . Think of anything that might help us . Think of all the possibilities that might happen and how you will react to them .. This will work ,guys . This _has _to work ."

I turn back and look at Soda again .

" For Soda," I say . " This has to work."


	6. Blind

Dally's POV

" Hey , let me out!" I yell . I've been banging my fists on this damn door for over fifteen minutes . No one has even came to see what I wanted . I slam my hands on the door in frustration .

"Maybe on one's out there." commented Two-Bit with a shrug. I pressed my ear to the door. I strained to hear anyone , anything . There was talking and laughing . There might be a TV on . I turn back to Two-Bit.

" Nah, man ." I say , " They're out there. THEY JUST DON'T FUCKING ANSWER ME!"I yelled at the top of my lungs as I frantically pounded on the door. My voice got louder with every word .

I let out a deep breath and slid down the wall into a sitting position. I lightly tapped my head against the wall. I held my left hand in pain.

"You giving up?" asked Two-Bit . He has a sparkle in his eyes and I couldn't understand how he found this funny, but he did. After all he was trapped in here with us.

" No , I'm not giving up...... my fuckin hand hurts. You try banging on that door for twenty minutes straight." I say.

I stand up and start again.

" HEY! I GOTTA PISS!" I yell . I figured that I should try anything to get their attention. " COME ON , MAN ! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

" Dallas!" says Darry from the corner where he held Sodapop. " Give it a rest and try back in ten , you're giving me a head ache." he closed his eyes and rested his head on top of Soda's . I could tell he was thinking of a way to get out of here if I can't convince the Soc's to take me out . That's Darry, though . Always thinking ahead , always prepared for anything that life threw at him .

I took a seat on the floor and closed my eyes . For once I liked the silence .

There was a bang at the door that corrupted the silence.

" Damn it Dally , that wasn't even five minutes !" yelled Darry. He still had his eyes closed and didn't even bother to sit up or look up .

" That wasn't me, man . I think a Soc is coming in ." I stated as I stood up and walked closer to Darry and Soda . His eyes flew open and he braced himself .He lifted Soda and sat him up correctly . Dally gently rested his head on the wall .

The door flew open and three Soc's walked in . I remembered the one in the middle instantly . He was the one who was kissing Soda yesterday . He held a knife in his hand . The other two Soc's who came in with him were new . That proved that Darry was right when he said that there will be more Soc's . The ones on the end carried two trays a piece . One walked over by Two-Bit and placed two trays down , then the other walked over to Darry and Soda and dropped two in front of them . Darry and I stood in front of Soda , we were going to make sure on one else hurt him .

They headed for the door . I placed my hand on one of the Soc's shoulders .

" Hey , man . You gotta let me outta here . I gotta take a leak ." I said . I tried to act convincing .

The Soc looked at the one with the knife . He nodded his head yes . It took everything inside me to keep from smiling . I began to walk when the Soc put his hand on my chest and stopped me .

He signaled for another Soc to come in here . He carried a bandana .

_Oh shit._ I thought to myself . The Soc came and stood behind me . He placed the bandana around my eyes and tied it tight .

A Soc grabbed me by my arm and led me along .

_How the fuck am I gonna know where it go if I can't see . _I asked myself . _Think Dallas , c'mon think. _I say to myself as I walk out the door not knowing what I got myself into .


	7. Why?

Two-Bit POV

Why do people do horrible things to other people ? I think that's a question that will go unanswered until the end of time . Why do parents hit their kids? , like Johnny' folks . Why don't some parents care about their children? , like Dally's parents . Why don't people get a chance to chase their dreams?, like Darry . Why do you get something you don't deserve? , like Sodapop . How come you don't have anyone in the world except a few good friends? , like Steve . Why do you lose the ones you love the most? , like Pony . Why do people use alcohol to cover up the pain their feeling? , ....like me .

I sitting on the opposite side of the room from Darry and Soda . He has Soda lying across him like a baby . He softly strokes his hair as he stares at him . I wish I could do something to comfort him but I know I can't .

Why do we live in such a violent world ? That's another question that will go unanswered . I carry my blade because I have to not because I choose to . I have to protect myself . Maybe if I lived somewhere else , a place with no fights , maybe I'll stop drinking .

Why do Soc's act that way? That question I can answer . Soc's are the rich ones . They think that they can do whatever they want just because their Mommy's and Daddy's have a couple bucks . They think that they are above the law and superior to anything and anyone . They think that they have an advantage over everyone . That's why they did what they did to Soda . They saw something that they wanted and they went after it .

When you're a Greaser you realize that you cannot just go out and get anything . You have to earn it or steal it . If you're a Greaser you have to prove to everybody that you are good enough and better . If you walk into a store with two hundred dollars that you earned , they'll think you stole it . Greasers are considered below dirt , we are the last people you want to see because according to the Soc's we're nothing but Grease Monkeys.

Why do you have to make sacrifices that you shouldn't have to? Another question that cannot be answered . Darry had to give up his college dream to take care of Sodapop and Ponyboy . Darry was and still is way to young for that responsibility . Soda and Pony were and still are too young to have to deal with that type of pain . The Curtis family was that type of family that you wouldn't expect anything bad to happen to them . You have Darry , the strong , brave , confident star athlete , then you have Soda , the movie-star handsome , happy , playful , lovable younger brother , then you have Pony , the sensitive , thoughtful , cautious , amazingly smart baby brother . Why did a family that great have to be broken beyond repair ? Another question to add to the list .

There are so many questions that need answers but no one knows how to answer them . There is so much drama and hate going on in the world that is unnecessary.

Why? That is the most valuable question of all .

Why...............


	8. I'm Sorry

Dally's POV

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, ........... make a left. _

I've been trying to concentrate but it's hard . You can't concentrate when you're surrounded by your enemy . They don't scare me though , I just don't want to cause anymore trouble and pain for Darry and Soda . I feel a Soc's hand on my arm and it takes everything in my body not to take his arm and twist it behind his back so far it'll snap .

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, ....... we stopped. _

So far it took thirteen steps to go down the hallway , then make a right . It took five steps after that then make a left . Next , got ten steps down that hall and stop . This is where I'm at right now.

"Alright , listen kid . You got three minutes to go in , do what you got to do , and get your ass back out here. If you're not back in three minutes then I'm coming in ." stated the Soc. He tried to sound tough but I knew he wasn't .

I shrugged off what he said and entered the bathroom . I stood there , waiting for the sound of the door to close . It didn't , I could sense the Soc's staring at me .

" Is there a problem, Grease Ball?" asked one Soc.

" Uhhh, yeah could you close the fucking door, Ape Face." I answered. I wasn't in the mood to be fucked with so I got straight to the point .

I heard the door slam shut and I immediately took off my blindfold and looked around the bathroom. There is a window, a sink , a toilet . Just a regular bathroom . I look around the shelves that hang on the left side of the wall . There is endless rolls of toilet paper , tissues , toothpaste , and seven toothbrushes . I guess there is seven Soc's here?

I slide my hand on the top of the shelf . I stand on my tip toes and strain to find anything . I move slowly when something stabs my hand . Quickly, I put my hand over my mouth to muffle the sound of my yelling . I pull my hands back down and see the cut and the red blood oozing out of it .

Just as I'm pulling the toilet seat cover down to stand on it I hear the Soc telling me that I have one minute . I shake off his comment and stand on the toilet . This time I carefully reach for the knife . I put it in my back pocket , jump down from the toilet , put the blindfold back on , and flush the toilet so they believe I actually went to the bathroom .

I pull open the door ,walk out and pretend that nothing ever happened.

Darry POV

" I'm so hungry!" whined Two-Bit as he grabbed his stomach and looked at me. He's been saying this for the last five minutes , I would tell him to shut up if I didn't feel the same way . My stomach hurts because I'm so hungry. Dally must me hungry , too .

I want to eat the food the Soc brought but I don't know if it's safe to eat . But, why would the Soc's want to kill us by poisoning the food? They obviously want us for something , so why would they try to hurt us . I stare at the two trays on the floor . They are so tempting but I don't know . My stomach is telling me to do it , my mind is unsure , and my heart is telling me not to do it because if it is poison it will hurt Soda more . Which one do I listen to?

I've heard the saying " Listen to your gut feeling."and right now my gut feeling is hunger . Should I just do it? I won't eat a lot .

Sit up and look at Two-Bit who is also looking at the food .

" You can eat it , Two-Bit." I say .

He looks up shocked . His eyes look nervous and skeptical but his smile is so big it makes me smile .

Two-Bit pulls the trey closer to him and I pull a tray closer toward me and Soda . I see Two-Bit take a bite of the sandwich . I do the same thing . He takes a sip of the water and I do the same thing . Everything tastes normal . I guess we'll be alright .

Then , I suddenly remember Soda . I doubt he can eat anything but maybe he can drink some water . After a few more bites I'll try .

Sodapop's POV

_Someone is calling my name . I hear it but it's so far away . I try to listen but it's hard to focus . _

"Soda......."

_It's Darry . _

_I try to open my eyes but it will only open a little . I see Darry but he's all fuzzy and he looks far away. He has something in his hand but I'm not sure what it is . He puts it to my mouth . _

" Soda , drink it . Please , Soda?"

_He tilts it toward my mouth and I feel something . It's cool and refreshing . Water? _

_He put his hand under my head and lifts it . A huge wave of pain rushes over me . _

_**Darry! Stop ! It hurts! **_

_He doesn't stop though . He lifts my head up more and it feels like he bashing it into a brick wall . _

_**Darry , please stop . Please.........**_

_I turn my head to the side in pain and close my eyes . I hoped that would make the pain go away . _

" No , Soda . Stay awake. Come on........"

_I open my eyes back up but they drop back down uncontrollably . I take in a deep breath when I feel someone stab me in my stomach . I cry out and everything starts to get fuzzy again . Why do I feel like this? _

" I'm sorry , Soda . I'm sorry . Just hold on . A little longer ?........."

_Hold on ? Hold on to what? _

_Suddenly I feel the liquid in my mouth again but it catches me by surprise . I start to cough and that feels worse . _

_**Make it stop , Darry . Please make it stop . Please.......**_

_A huge wave of horrible pain comes over me again . _

_Black dots form around . _

_Everything went dark . _

Darry's POV

I call Soda's name . At first he doesn't move . I call his name again . He opens his eyes a little .

I put the bottle of water to his mouth .

" Soda , drink it . Please , Soda?" I ask .

I lift the water to his mouth . I only out a little ; barely a drop .

_Lift his head or he's going to choke._

I place my hand under his head .

Soda moans and shifts his body a little . I want to stop , but it don't ; I can't .

_This is for his own good , I'm helping him . _

I lift his head a little more and this time Soda cries out . He turns his head and closes his eyes .

" No , Soda. Stay awake . Come on."I beg.

Soda opens his eyes then closes them . I shake him a little . He takes in a deep breath and moans at the pain he receives .

_That broken rib is pressing on something........._

" I'm sorry , Soda . I'm sorry . Just hold on . A little longer . Come on , do it for me?" I plead as I stroke his hair and hold him close .

I don't know why I'm saying sorry but I am . This time I didn't do anything to hurt him . I guess I'm saying sorry for the pain he has to go through . I'm saying sorry that he has to suffer like this . I'm sorry for what the Soc's did to him . I'm sorry that I let it happen . I could have done something more to prevent it . I'm sorry Mom and Dad had to die when he was just fourteen . I'm sorry for all the times he's cried because of that . I'm sorry he had to drop out of school to help me with the bills . I'm sorry Soda .

He starts shaking . He shifts his head from side to side and cries out again .

" I'm sorry , Soda ." I say .

" I'm so sorry."


	9. Stopped

Dally's POV

The Soc's brought me back to the room .( Actually they threw me into the room.) I landed hard on my stomach and slammed my forehead against the floor. I wasn't expecting that . I held my forehead in pain as Two-Bit and Darry came over to me.

" Hey Dally , you okay?" asked Darry . He lifted me up to my feet and took a look at my head . I pushed his hand away and told him that I would be alright .

" How's Soda doin'" I asked still rubbing my head .

" He's getting worse. His fever it getting way too high . We gotta get out of here tonight." says Darry . He looked at Soda for a second then turned back to me.

" So that's what we're gonna do . Tonight we'll get out of here . I'm gonna make sure of that." I say with a determined look .

Two-Bit's POV

I bet the sun went down hours ago . Me and Dally are working on the lock with the knife he found and the fork he got us . All I know is that my hand hurts and I'm ready to go to sleep but I'm not going to complain out loud .

I feel sick though . The feeling just came over me about an hour ago .

Dally said something and before I turned around to see what he said I head the door unlock . My eyes opened bright . Darry quickly came over . He smiled a huge smile . I knew he was happy that he could finally get Soda out of here .

Dally opened the door a crack and looked out . The whole house was silent . He looked out . When he didn't see anything he opened it more . Then a little more then a little more . Before I knew it the door was all the way open .

Darry want over to the corner and picked up Soda . I head him cry out in horrible pain . Darry took in a deep breath , whispered something to himself and kept moving .

Dally was already halfway out the door . He held the knife out ; he looked alert and ready for anything . Darry on the other hand didn't look scared or upset . He actually looked mad . I didn't really understand why but he did.

As for me . My heart was beating so loud that I could hear it in my ear . My hands shook uncontrollably. I didn't feel scared though . I felt like I was about to go into a rumble . Like I was about to get into a fight . I felt anxious .

Slowly we moved . Dally was in front , then it was Darry and Soda , then it was me . Suddenly I heard voices . We were too far away from the room to turn back but we came to far to give in . Two Soc's came around the corner each holding a blade .

" How the hell did you bitches get out of the room?" asked the Soc. He had short brown hair and a light blue jacket on . The other had on a brown jacket . The two Soc's looked like brothers .

None of us answered . We didn't know how to answer .

" Hey guys ! The monkey's escaped!" yelled the one in the blue jacket .

Suddenly ten Soc's came from around the corner . They surrounded us .

One Soc with a red shirt stepped forward .

" You know Grease Balls . We were gonna let you out in about a week ."

" How the hell do you know that we can wait that long?" demanded Darry . He brought Soda's head closer to his chest and held him tighter .

The Soc laughed .

" You know , getting smart is only going to make me mad ." he said . He lifted up the knife .

" Don't try and scare us with your damn blade." said Dally . Now he looked mad . He grip tightened and loosened on the blade .

" You should be scared . Do you know why?" he asked .

No one said anything .

" Because , getting me mad is only going to give me motive to kill you ."

Dally looked the Soc square in the eye . " Try it . I dare you." challenged Dally .

Before I knew it all the Soc's were closing in on us. I just hoped I would get out of here alive.


	10. Go!

Dally's POV

Did I ever tell you how much I hate Soc's . I mean really I can't fucking stand them. All they ever do is get in the way . Right now we are trying to get the hell out of here and they have stopped us . I don't understand why they always mess things up but they always manage to screw everything up for everybody. Sometimes even for themselves .

" Listen , kid - I _don't_ want to have to kill you but if you keep pushing me , I might have to." he smiled a little .

This bitch was really getting on my nerves . He keeps telling me not to push him , just watch .

I place my hands on his shoulders and with all of my force I knock that bitch to the other side of the hallway . He stumbles forward and pushes me back . Right there is where I lost it . I tightened my grip on my blade . I waited for the right moment.

The Soc lifted his blade to ; so did a couple others . I guess they wanted to play , too. I zoned them out though I was only focused on this one right in front of me . We circled each other for a second then he lunged at me . Instinctively I put my hand up . For that second I forgot I had my blade in my hand . The blade shot straight through his shoulder .

The blood dripped as his dead weight fell forward on me . His arms fell by his side and his eyes stared blankly at me . That was disgusting .

The other Soc's backed up a bit but then soon remembered that they had the advantage and they too jumped on me . Three came to me at once . One punched me in the eye and I returned the favor only my hit was a lot harder . He fell backward into another Soc . Now two fell on me . The punched me left and right . I wondered if this is how Soda felt earlier the other day .

Two-Bit had came over to help me . He had cut one on the arm but it wasn't deep enough to do any damage . Him and the Soc with the light blue jacket . They hit each other a couple of times . Suddenly the Soc's brother came with a knife .

"Two-Bit ! Move!" I yelled when I spotted the Soc . But Two-Bit didn't hear me though .

I power pushed myself through the crowd of angry Soc's to get to Two-Bit . Before the Soc could do anything to him I jump on the Soc and slammed him to the floor . His blade stood straight up . I landed right on it . The blade stabbed me in my left arm.

_SHIT!_ I thought . I grabbed my arm in pain . The Soc though was knocked out . He hit his head when I jumped on him .

Two-Bit and Darry ran over to me . Two-Bit looked shaken up . I could tell he was scared of what could have happened to him and of what happened to me . I pushed myself up and sat against the wall . I had to catch my breath .

" You alright , Dally?" asked Darry . I looked at him . He was all bloody . When I looked down the hall where he had been I seen the Soc from the other day lying on the ground bleeding . It was the Soc who was kissing Soda and who gave him the needle . Soda lie on the floor , still unaware of what type of chaos is going on around him .

They helped me up . We walked to the bathroom .

Darry went out into the freezing night air first . Me and Two-Bit carried Soda . Two-Bit stood on the toilet and handed Soda down to Darry .

"Ahhh!" he yelled when Two-Bit lifted him up .

Two-Bit was next . With ease he jumped up and slid down .

I was next . I lifted myself up and stood on the toilet . With one hand I pushed myself up and over the ledge . I dropped down to the ground .

I looked around to see nothing but trees even though I could barely see that . It was so dark and cold out here .

" Where the hell are we?" I heard Two-Bit ask Darry . We both shrugged .

" I got a better question," I say . They both turn their heads to look at me .

" Which way do we go?"


	11. Harsh Words

Sodapop's POV

_The first thing I knew when I woke up again was that I was cold as hell . The wind whipped around me and through my hair . I forced myself to look around even though my eyelids were so heavy. Everything was spinning and I'm not sure if we're even moving. _

_I see trees . They wave back and forth in the strong wind. _

_Darry's carrying me . I know it's him because he holding me so tight that I have a sharp pain in my side and I raging head ache. I know he doesn't mean it, though ; he's always been kind of rough with me and Pony without knowing it . I try my hardest to ignore it but it's so hard . I just wish I could make the pain stop. _

"Where the hell are we going , Darry!" yelled a voice.

_I think it's Dally . He sounds mad . I wish I knew what was going on . _

_Suddenly I feel Darry fix his grip on me . His hand loosens on me the instantly grabs my side again . _

_**Darry please stop.........**__ I begged . Too bad he can't hear me. Why can't he hear me?_

_I must have cried out or made some type of noise because I heard Darry apologizing to me. _

" Soda I'm sorry . I'm sorry." I heard him say.

_There was a silence. I felt myself being lowered . I felt Darry's hands being pulled from under me . I felt coolness under me but it didn't really help . I had this mixed feeling. I would get really cold when the wind blows but when it stops I get really hot . _

" Darry what are you doing? We can't stop. We gotta keep going." said someone._ I think it's Two-Bit . He doesn't sound mad , though . He sounds scared. I know he wants to go home. I hear footsteps and I think they're coming back . _

" What do you mean ? My brother is sick . I'm checking on him . What the hell do you think I'm doing?" snapped Darry.

_Two-Bit was shocked at his response . His voice lowered. _

" Darry..... look , I'm sorry . I know Soda's sick and I know you want to make sure he's alright. All fo us do , but all I'm saying is that we _have_ to keep going . We can't keep stopping like this ......." his voice trailed off and he waited for an answer.

" Okay Two-Bit . If you truly understand what I'm feeling right now then you'd be a good friend and not rush me . If this was you little brother lying on the ground sick like this I would wait for you . For all we know Soda might be dying right now and we aren't doing a damn thing . We _can't_ do a damn thing and I hate the feeling of being helpless . ?!" Darry was really going off now .

" Listen Darry ! We don't have time for this shit ! Me and Two-Bit are going to fucking leave . Now pick up your damn brother and lets go!' yelled Dally.

_I heard Dally come closer but my senses were fading again . Everything was starting to get harder and harder to hear but I forced myself to try and stay awake . I needed to know what was going on . _

_I felt Darry put his hand on my head for a second then he returned back to the conversation . _

" No you listen Dally ! I'm staying here with Soda and if you and Two-Bit want to be two shitty friends then get your shit and go!" barked back Darry.

_I forced myself to keep my eyes open and look around . All I saw was trees . I looked to the right and Darry was on his knees . He had a hurt look in his eyes but that look can only be recognized by me and Pony . To others it looked like he was enraged and ready to kill. _

_Dally began to speak again . This time he wasn't yelling . _

" Darry. I'm not trying to be a shitty friend and the last thing I want to do is leave you and Soda here . He's my buddy , too . But I need to get back home . I need to get out of here and I can't do that if we take our sweet time here in the middle of nowhere . Now , I hate to say this but I think that I have to leave . You and Two-Bit are more than welcome to join me ."

_His footsteps got closer to me . I looked to the left and now spotted him crouched near me . He held his left shoulder . It dripped blood . With his good arm he played with my hair for a second then said _"Get better soon, buddy."_ He stood up and began to walk away . _

_He didn't even look back. _


	12. Reliving your Worst Nightmare

1Darry's POV

I had just finally started to rest . Two-Bit and I had decided to say here for the night . It is freezing and I wished I had a jacket. Not for me , though; to give to Soda . He's shaking and the fact that he's sick makes it a whole lot worse .

My head us rested on the tree . My arms are wrapped around Soda . I hope my body heat is keeping him warm . I feel the slight constant twitch of him shaking in my arms . I found that weird , though , because when you hold him he feels so hot . I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure it's bad for someone to be this hot when it's this cold outside . Right?

Two-Bit is sitting right next to me . He isn't sleeping or trying to relax . He's just staring at the dirt on the ground . While deep in thought he taps the stick he found on the ground in a steady beat . I wish I knew what he was thinking . Two-Bit doesn't look worried or scared . He looks determined . I might look like that on the outside but I'm panicking on the inside . My thoughts are so messed up right now.

I'm thinking that as soon as it get light enough we have to get moving .

I'm thinking that if I don't get Soda some help soon he's going to die .

I'm thinking that we need to find some food on the way or all of us are going to starve .

I'm thinking that we need to find Dally .

I'm thinking about Pony and how he must feel about this whole situation.

I'm thinking that I don't know what to think .

I close my eyes and rest it on the tree trunk , wrap my arms tighter around my brother and try and get some sleep .

Dally's POV

It's been about five hours since I left Darry, Soda, and Two-Bit. I just wish they would have came with me. I didn't mean to be as mean as I was to Darry and I hope he's not mad . Now that I've been by myself for a couple of hours and had a chance to think everything over, I realize I was wrong . I know how much Darry loves Sodapop and now that he's sick and hurt Darry is really going to look after him .

But right now I can't think about them . I have to think about getting myself out of here . I look at my arm . My jean jacket is covered in blood . I used the knife I found to cut the bottom o my shirt to try and stop the bleeding . It's not working too well.

I hacked at dangling tree branches and vines . I hate the fucking woods .

Darry's POV

" Darry ...... Darry ......" a voice called . I woke up to the strange voice . It was familiar though . I looked around for a second then realized that it was Soda's voice . He hadn't talked in so long that I forgot what his voice sounded like .

I looked down. Soda squirmed like a fish out of water . His eyes still remained closed and his face showed no expression . He shifted from side to side calling my name . I'm not sure if he's awake .

" Darry......help ..... Darry......." he called again . His voice wasn't loud . Was barely over a whisper . And even though his facial expression didn't change , there was so much pain and emotion in his voice that immediately scared me .

I lay him down flat on the ground and call for Two-Bit .

" Darry .......... he's got me - help ...... Darry ..........." he cried .

His head tossed from left to right . At that moment I suddenly realized what was happening . He was imagining that he was being attacked by the Soc's again .

I placed my hands on his shoulders to try and keep him still . He took in labored deep breaths and it killed me to see him like this .

I looked up at Two-Bit . He sat near Soda's head and stroked his hair while he shushed him .

" Soda it alright ; it's alright." I say .

He's still fighting though. I don't know if he can hear me.

" Stop.......... please stop – it hurts ......... Darry make him stop ...... please...." begged Soda .

" Shhhhh Soda . You're okay . He's not going to hurt you any more . Soda calm down." I say . I hope he can hear me because if he can't I don't know what to do.

He squeezes his eyes shut tighter and moans in pain . Then he takes in short breaths .

Suddenly he stops moving and lies deadly still .

" He stopped." announces Two-Bit .

I nod my head .

" Yeah" I say , " He stopped. And I'm not sure if that's good or bad."


	13. Breathe

Two-Bit

"Soda!" yelled Darry . He scooped Soda in his arms and shook him .

" No , no , no ! Soda don't do this to me . Come on ! Wake up!" he yelled . Soda didn't move . I don't know if he passed out again or if he was gone . Forever .

I walked over to Darry .

I placed my hand over Soda's mouth and waited to feel anything .

Nothing .

I removed my hand in horror .

" He - he's not ..... he's not b-breathing." I whispered . I couldn't believe it .

Darry looked up with tears streaming down his face . He didn't bother to try and hide it but I don't blame him . I want to cry too but one of us has to be strong .

Darry lay Soda down on his back .

" What are you doing?" I asked in a quivering voice.

" I have to try one last thing." he says almost silently . I waited to see what he was going to do .

He sat next to Soda . He looked up and whispered words to the sky . Then, he placed his lips on Soda's and blew.

"Come on , baby. Come on"

He blew again.

He placed his hand over his mouth and waited for the breath to be returned.

When he didn't feel the wind against his hand he placed his mouth on Soda's and blew again.

"Please honey , you have to breathe for me . Please Soda." cried Darry . I never seen him so upset . His eyes were scared but his face was mad . His muscles were tight and his whole body was shaking .

He blew again.

" Come on Soda . Come on." I whispered . Time seemed to stand still .

Darry took in a huge deep breath and blew again .

Suddenly Soda began to cough . He turned his head to the side and coughed harder . His face was red as he struggled to get his breath back .

With tears streaming down his face he lifted Soda into a hug.

" I thought I lost you. I thought I lost you" and " I love you. I love you." was all Darry could say .

Darry dried his eyes , took a deep breath and picked up Soda .

" Come on." he says . He starts acting like nothing ever happened . Like he didn't almost lose his little brother , like we didn't lose Dally , like we didn't get captured by those Soc's . He was acting like nothing mattered anymore.

I just stare .

" What?" I finally say.

" Come on. We have to get going." he repeats .

I get up and follow him .

I hope he knows where he's going , because I don't.


	14. What do I do?

Dally's POV

My legs feel like rubber . My arm burns like a raging fire . This whole woods is spinning and weaving like a roller coaster . I have no idea where I'm going and I wish I did .

Everywhere I go looks like I've been here before . I must've walked in circles about fifteen times.

Right now I'm by a little creek or something . All I know is that there's water and I'm going . Maybe if I clean out my cut I'll feel better .

I walk by the creek . I squat down and suddenly everything starts spinning even faster . I sway for a second then I fall to the ground . I can't find the strength to get up.

Suddenly everything went dark.

Darry's POV

We've been walking for about twenty minutes . The sun is just rising in the sky . It's purple with a slight orange color around the edges . There is hardly any clouds in the sky . I look up and enjoy the view . I've never really noticed this kind of stuff before . I guess this whole experience had made me look at life a whole different way .

Two-Bit is walking near me . He's walking straight but he's not looking straight . His eyes are on Soda . He watching him carefully like he's never seen him before . His eyes are slightly squinted and his head is turned to the side . He looks concerned .

" Darry?" he says.

I look at him .

" Yeah?"

" Can I , um , can I hold him?" he asks.

At first I'm taken by surprise . That is one of the last questions I was expecting . I take in a deep breath . I'm still not ready to let other people touch Soda , but Two-Bit's a friend . Still , I just don't want to even though I understand why he asked . I know he cares for Soda and he just wants to make sure that he's alright .

I don't know what to say .

" Darry?" he says again .

I let out a sigh then turn to Two-Bit .

As gently as I could I put Soda in his arms .

"Owww." whimpered Soda in his sleep from the movement .

I tried to ignore it . I kept walking .

Dally's POV

I woke up to see some strange man in my face . He was old with a grey beard and grey hair . He was balding on the top of his head . He put his hand under me and lifted me up .

" Hey kid , you okay?" he asked .

Truly , I didn't know .

He handed me a water bottle . I drank it even though I knew that probably wasn't the best idea . The man smiled .

" Are you okay?" he asked again .

I just looked at him .

He sighed then put his hands under my arms and lifted my feet . He brushed the dirt off me . I hope this guy doesn't try anything because I don't have the strength to fight back.

The man put his arm around me and we started walking .

He was wearing blue jeans and a black jacket . His clothes looked new . They were fresh with no stains on them . I bet he's a Soc . An old Soc.

Suddenly we came up to a car . It was dark red . Like the color of blood . He sat me on the hood . He put his hand under my chin so I looked directly at him .

" Do you want to come with me? I can take you home." he says . He spoke slowly to make sure I understood .

What do I do ? I need to go but I can't leave Darry , Soda , and Two-Bit out here .

What do I do?


	15. Hero

Dally's POV

" Listen kid. I don't have all day. All I'm trying to do is be helpful. Do you need a ride or not?" asked the man.

I shrugged. I took a deep breath and decided to tell him about my dilemma.

" Listen man. I do need a ride, but my friends are somewhere out there and I can't just leave them here. I really need to find them because my friend's little brother . . . he's really sick and he needs help. And I don't know how long he can last out here."

The man looked at me. " So now you decide to talk. Anyway, there is nothing I can do. I'm sorry you little friend is sick but I have no idea where they are. You don't know where they are and I don't have all day to go and look for them."

I sighed. Looked at my arm as it oozed blood then turned, my attention back to the man.

" Please. I really need to find them. Soda really needs help." I say. I try to look as helpless as possible.

The man looked confused. " Who the hell is Soda?" he asked.

" My friend's brother. He's sick. And he's hurt. And he really needs some help . . . please help me look for them." I ask. I don't know if this man is buying my whole act but I had to try something. I hate saying please, that shit is disgusting but I don't know any other way to get the man to help me.

The man looked at the floor.

" This is going to screw up my whole day, but . . . "

I look at him.

".............. get in the car." he says.

Two-Bit's POV

I think we're going the wrong way, but I don't say anything to Darry. He walks about ten yards ahead of me and Soda. He's upset and I know why. He mad because I asked to hold Soda. He's overreacting, though. He's acting like I took Soda away from him. Like all of a sudden they aren't brothers anymore. I'm not trying to take him away, and Darry can have him back whenever he wants.

He hasn't looked back. Not even once to see how far behind we were. He just keeps walking.

You should have seen the look on his face when I asked to hold Sodapop. I thought he was going to kill me right then and there. As soon as the words escaped my mouth I knew I made a mistake. All I wanted to do is make sure he alright.

Darry seems to forget that all of us care for Soda and Pony, too. He's not the only one anymore. And sometime Darry gets in over his head and he cracks under pressure. And sometimes Darry wants to be the only one in the world who can show affection for Ponyboy and Sodapop. He just needs to relax.

I look up at the sky. It turned from blue to grey in a matter of hours. It's going to rain and I don't know what we're going to do. Soda can't be out in the rain. He'll get worse than he already is, if it's possible to get any worse.

Darry begins to slow his pace. I pick up speed to see what's wrong.

" What happened?" I asked.

He doesn't answer for a second. " You hear that?" he asks.

I listen closely. " I don't hear anything."

" Really listen. It sounds like a car or something." he says with a slight smile on his face.

I still don't hear anything act like I do.

" Oh, yeah." I say. " Which way do you think it's coming from?" I ask.

He looks around, listens again, then points. " This way" he says.

He starts walking again.

I shrug and follow.

Darry's POV

I hope I'm not going crazy, but I could swear I heard a car. Two-Bit seemed kind of skeptical about it but I don't care what he wants or what he thinks.

Two-Bit thinks that he can have whatever he wants. He just goes and takes whatever he wants. Why do you think he steals everything?

About an hour ago he took Soda from me. He walked up and just took him. I don't mean to sound like that. I'm just worried. That's all. I just want Soda to be okay. I just want to get home and get back to our lives again.

I look back at them.

Two-Bit seems like he struggling to hold him. I swear if he drops Soda, I'm going to kill him. His grip is loose around him. Soda's head lies on his chest. His arm hangs to the side and his other arm is across his stomach. I hope he feels better.

I want to say something because this awkward silence is killing me. But I don't know what to say.

" Hey, hurry up!" I yell.

Two-Bit looks at me like I yelled something in German.

" Darry, I can only go this fast. I don't want to hurt him and I don't want him to fall." he says. He quickens up but not by much.

" Well if you're having so much trouble, give him to me." I yelled.

" Darry, stop being so overprotective. I got him." he yells back.

" He's my brother and if I say give Soda back ,then give him back!"

" He my friend and if I don't want to give him back then I don't have to!" he yells.

I walk over to him and grab Soda.

" Ahhhh." says Soda.

" Sorry, baby." I say. I turn and begin to walk.

This time I don't care if Two-Bit comes or not.


	16. Search and Rescue

Dally's POV

I have no idea where they went. I know the woods are big but I could swear that we looked everywhere. I don't want to give up, though. I don't give up. I look over at Jake. He keeps his eyes on the road. We still haven't even said one word to each other.

" Are you sure your friends are still out here?" he asks.

" We're in some fucking woods. Where else can they go?"

Jake shakes his head and keeps driving.

I turn my head the other way and look out the window. Squinting to see anything and anyone. Jake is driving so fast. I wouldn't be surprised if we passed the already.

I focus. I'm determined to find them.

" Hey kid?"

I turn to Jake. He's pointing straight ahead.

" That them?" he questions. I look and am instantly relieved when I spot Darry carrying Soda. He looks worse.

" Yeah, yeah, it's them. Stop." I say eagerly. I open the door and jog over to them.

Darry looks mad though. I don't know why and I don't want to know.

" Hey Dally. How you been?" he asks. I shrug.

" C'mon." I say. " He's gonna take us home."

Darry lets out a deep breath. I know he's happy; Soda will finally get better.

I place my hand on Darry's back and we begin to walk back to Jake's car. Then suddenly I stop.

_Where's Two-Bit?_

" Darry, where's Two-Bit?" I ask.

Darry gestures to the way we came. " He's coming. He's just walking slow as hell." answers Darry. He sounds disgusted to even say Two-Bit's name. Just as the words escaped his lips, Two-Bit came running up to us.

" Hey Dally." he says.

I look over. Darry is putting Sodapop in the backseat. Once he gets him settled, I pull him to the side. I can tell that something is bothering him and if he doesn't do something about it he's going to blow.

I walk over and grab his arm.

" Come here." I say.

" Dally, but I can't. Soda . . . "

" Two-Bit can watch him. We'll be right back. I promise."

Reluctantly he walks over with me.

" What's your problem?" I ask

" Nothing."

" Darry . . . "

" It's something stupid. Don't even worry about it." he says.

I sigh. " Can you just tell me anyway? If it's something not to worry about then you can tell me."

" It's -, um. - it's Two-Bit. He's acting really weird, I mean he's all trying to control Soda."

I'm confused. How can he control someone who is unconscious?

" He wants to be in charge of him or something. I feel like I'm losing Soda to him. I don't know. I told you it was stupid." Now he sounds mad again.

I was about to say something when I heard Two-Bit yell " Stop! You're hurting him!" , followed by the sound of Soda crying out is agonizing pain.

Darry ran over, grabbed Jake by the throat and pressed him against the car.

" What the fuck are you doing to my brother?!" he yelled.

" I - I was t-trying to see h-how bad he w-was. I-I pressed on his s-stomach and t-then the kid s-started yelling." he explained. Jake was scared out of his mind. Darry was about to break his neck. Darry squeezed on his neck so hard that he was turning red .

Poor old man.

Before I have a chance to do anything, Darry catches himself and calms down. He walks to the back seat and sits next to Soda.

This is going to be a long ride home.

_**PLEASE REVIEW ALL CHAPTERS ! I'M IN A CONTEST WITH MY COUSIN AND I WANT TO WIN !!!**_


	17. First Stop

Darry's POV

I know what you're probably thinking right now . You're thinking that I'm crazy . Well , I'm not ; I'm just concerned for my little brother's health . I guess I got kind of crazy but I couldn't help it. I saw that Soda was in trouble and I went to help him , that's all .

You also think that I'm mad at Two-Bit . That I will admit to . I am mad at him , but now I understand what he was doing and why . He wants Soda to be safe almost as much as I do. I get it now . If Two-Bit wants to be close to Soda I'm going to let him .

I think .....

Anyway , we are on the road . Two-Bit is in the passenger seat , me and Soda are sitting in the row behind them, and Dally is behind us .

Soda's lying down . His head is placed on my lap . I reach down and feel his forehead . He still feels hot but not as much . I think he's getting better . Right?

" So what happened to you guys ? I mean , how did you end up out here?" asked Jake .

"Kidnaped." stated Two-Bit.

Jake shook his head .

" What happened to him?" asked Jake . He gestured to Soda .

" He got jumped that's how he got the bruises . Those bitches gave him some type of drug , I think that's why he can't stay awake." I answer . I push Soda's hair back and look up . I knew Jake was going to ask something else .

" You kids got names ?"

" Um , I'm Dallas . This is Darrel and his little brother Sodapop . And this is Two-Bit." answered Dally . Dally looked down at Soda . Even though he tried to hide it , I could tel that it was killing him just as much to see Soda like this .

Again Jake nodded .

" Hey Jake , where's the nearest phone?" I asked .

" Um , I think about ten minutes. Who you got to call ?"

" My brother." I say .

Suddenly Dally pops up .

" Oh shit ! I forgot about Pony . Oh my God . He a mess , I know it ." announces Dally .

" Yeah , he's gonna have a heart attack when he hears what happed to Sodapop . I don't want to be there when you tell him." remarks Two-Bit .

For a while the car was quiet . The only thing that could he heard was the hum of the engine and the sound of the tires rotating on t he cement .

Soon the silence was broken .

" Darry?" asked the voice . I looked down . It was Soda again . His eyes were half open .

" Hey Little Buddy . How you feeling?" I ask . Hoping to hear him say "I feel great !" or " Never felt better!" , but he doesn't .

" I don't know." he whispers .

" Can you feel anything?"

His eyes slowly begin to close . Why can't he stay awake?

" Soda ." I say . I shake him a little . His eyes open some .

" Can you feel anything?" I repeat .

Almost unnoticeably he shakes his head no .

That's bad , right ?

His eyes begin to close again . This time I don't bother to try to keep him awake . There is no point in making him suffer any longer . I should let him rest .

Two-Bit's POV

" Hey everyone ! Rise and shine!" yelled Jake . He blew the horn and everyone jumped . Even Soda groaned at the sudden loud noise .

I lifted my head up and looked around . All I saw was dry dirt and dead grass. I have no idea where we are . This isn't Tulsa .

" Hey Darrel ! I got a phone for you!" yelled Jake . He was inside some shed type thing .

Darry rubbed his eyes and opened the door . He stretched his hands above his head. He began to walk .

" Can one of you guys grab Soda for me?" he asked . I looked at Dally and he looked at me .

I think we both couldn't believe that Darry was actually letting someone touch Soda.

Me and Dally both got out the car at the same time . We did rock , paper , scissor , shoot to see who was going to get Soda . Dally won , but then I thought about it . It was stupid to even ask Dally to carry Soda . His arm was still hurt .

I laughed and placed one hand under Soda's neck and the other under his knees and lifted him .

" Mmmm." he groaned . He turned his head to the side and tried to relax again .

" Sorry Soda." I whisper and walk over to where everyone else was .

Dally's POV

I follow Darry over to the phone . It looks like it's been made in the 1500's . Darry dials the number .

He waits for a second.

" Ponyboy . Oh my God . Are you alright ?"

He waits .

" Yeah . Me , Dally , Two-Bit , and .... Soda." Darry squeezed his eyes shut at saying Soda's name . He knew that Pony was going to ask about him .

There was a pause again . " Well Pony , you can't . I mean he's _here_ , you just can't talk to him. . ."

He waited .

" He's , um . . . he's sick Pony . . . . . Now calm down Ponyboy ! There's no sense in getting yourself all wound up . I'm almost positive that he's going to be okay !" yells Darry . He waits .

" No, no , no , I didn't mean that . I mean I _know _that he's going to be _100% better_."

Darry places his hand on his head .

" Look , lets change the subject . How are you ?"

" Well that's good . Just keep holding up . If you want Johnny can spend the night until we get back ."

He waits again .

_Beep ! Beep! Beep!_ went Jake's horn .

Darry looks back and sighs .

" Ponyboy , listen to me . . . . I have to go . . . I know , I know ."

He waits .

" I love you . Stay safe . I'll see you soon."

He waited again .

" I will . Okay , I'll see you soon."

He hung up the phone and we reentered the truck .

Ponyboy's POV

I heard the phone ring . It scared the hell out of me . I jumped up and answered it .

" Hello?" I say .

" Ponyboy. Oh my God . Are you alright?" It's Darry . Boy am I glad to hear his voice .

" Yeah Darry . I'm okay . I everyone with you?"

" Yeah . Me , Dally , Two-Bit , and . . . Soda."

I felt so much relief to hear that Soda was with him .

" Oh great , Soda's with you . I want to talk to him." I say .

" Well Pony , you can't . I mean he's _here_ , you just can't talk to him. . ."

I was confused .

" If he's with you why can't I talk to him?"

" He's um , . . . he's sick , Pony."

" What !"I yell . I couldn't believe what I was hearing . I hear Darry tel me to calm down .

"Now calm down Ponyboy ! There's no sense in getting yourself all wound up . I'm almost positive that he's going to be okay !" yells Darry .

Now I'm really scared .

" Almost positive? That's all ? Almost positive?" I yell into the phone .

" No, no , no , I didn't mean that . I mean I _know _that he's going to be _100% better_."

I couldn't say anything .

Our conversation continues but I don't really listen .

" Listen , Pony . I have to go." he says .

" But Darry. . . . ." I begin to protest .

" I know , I know."

I sigh .

" Okay." I say quietly .

He tells me that he loves me and to stay safe .

" Tell Soda I love him." I say on the verge of tears .

" Okay , I will . I'll see you soon." Darry responds before he hangs up the phone .

I slam the phone down and run to the couch .

I cried all night .

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW !!!! I NEED TO WIN !!!!**


	18. What did you say?

_**STEPH36**_

_**Ooh, nice long chapter. :) Funny having Two Bit and Dally do rock, paper, scissors when Dally can't even hold Soda! Poor Pony's been alone all this time...he must have been freaking out. Looking forward to the next update!**_

_**SYYDDDNEY**_

_**Aw!  
I cried all night .**_

): hahahah update SOON! (:

_**xOALLISONQTOx**_

_**whoa this is great! Please update soon**_

_**OBSESSEDFAN13 **_

_**OMG?!  
what happens?!  
urgh you and your cliff hangers!  
Please update fast!**_

_**ANIMELOVER411**_

_**omg! I love it! I would be a horrible person to say only a couple chapters were good! The whole thing was awesome to me^.^**_

_**STORM159**_

_**keep going its really good i want to read what happeds**_

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ! I LOVE YOU ALL . KEEP ALL THE REVIEWS COMING . I WILL BE POSTING MORE REVIEWS IN MY FURTHER CHAPTERS , SO IF YOURS WASN'T IN THIS ONE IT WILL BE IN FURTHER ONES . ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU .

____________________________________________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________________

Dally's POV

Darry quickly hung up the phone and walked back to the van. I followed him and Two-Bit followed me. Jake was already in the car beeping the horn like a mad person.

Darry pulled open the door for Two-Bit . As carefully as he could, he stepped on the ledge and lay Soda down as gently as he could. After settling him in he took his seat up front.

We began driving again.

We started the ride in silence. It wasn't too long before Two-Bit broke it.

" How's Pony doing?" he asked.

Darry sighed. " He's scared, I knew that even before I talked to him. Now his heart is broken into one thousand pieces because I told him about Soda."

" Did you tell him how bad he is and how it happened?"

Darry shook his head. " I just said that he was sick. I didn't tell him how bad or why. If I told him that I knew he wouldn't make it through the night."

" How's Soda doing, man?" I asked.

Darry looked down. He shrugged. " I don't know."

He reached down and felt his head.

" He still has a fever, and he's still shaking. The gash on his head still looks the same. His rib is still broken, that's not going to change for a while . . . " his voice trailed off. He closed his eyes and I could tell he was trying not to cry. " . . . but he's a fighter. He's not giving up on us. . . ."

He put his hand on Soda's face. He brushed it lightly.

" He's going to be all right."

He bent down and kissed Soda on the forehead.

" You're going to be all right." he whispered to him.

Two-Bit's POV

I look back. Darry is staring at the back of Jake's head. He's been that way for about twenty minutes.

I tap him on the leg.

" What's wrong?" I whisper to him.

He shrugs. " He looks familiar. I just don't know where I saw him." he whispers back almost silently.

I turn back and look at Jake. I don't recognize him from anywhere. I turn back to him.

" You're going crazy." I whisper back.

He shrugs again.

" Maybe I am. I mean, this whole experience we've been through could make all of us crazy."

" Hey what are you guys whispering about?" asked Jake.

" Uh nothing, Jake. Just talking." I answer.

Jake chuckles.

" Sorry kid. I didn't mean to scare you . . . I keep calling you kid and I don't know if I have a right to. How old are you guys?"

" I'm eighteen." I say.

" I'm seventeen, but don't tell no one. My ID says I'm 21." answers Dally.

" I'm twenty." says Darry.

Jake shakes his head.

" You guys are just babies. It's a shame this happened to y'all."

" Hey!" yelled Dally. " Don't ever in you fucking life call me a baby."

I turn back and look at him. I don't say anything, I just give him a look that says " shut the hell up! He's giving us a ride home!". He settles back in his seat.

" And what about Soda. How old is he?" asks Jake.

" Oh, he's six-. . . ." suddenly Darry stopped.

I looked back at him. His mouth was made into the shape of an O. His eyes were suddenly angry. Angrier than I've ever seen him.

" What the hell did you just say?" he asks.

" I said how old's your brother." repeated Jake without taking his eyes off the road.

Darry didn't move.

Dally sat up and looked at him.

" What's up with you?" he asked.

" Dally, come here." he says .

Dally leaned closer.

" No, I mean come here. Sit here with Soda."

Even though he had a skeptical look on his face he moved into the seat in front of him without question. When he sat down Darry lunged forward and grabbed Jake by the neck.

" You son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" he yelled as he pulled harder on his neck.

The car swerved back and forth on the road.

I had no idea what was going on. I pulled on Darry's arm, trying to get him to let go.

" Darry ! What the hell!" yelled Dally from the back seat. His body moving violently from the jerk of the car. He held onto Soda. He tried to keep him as still as possible.

I looked up. We were heading right for the biggest tree I've ever seen in my life.

" Darry stop! The tree!" I yell. Darry won't stop though. He keeps pulling. Jake's still struggling to break free.

" Darrel listen to him, man! The fucking tree . . . !" yelled Dally.

The next thing I knew we hit the tree.

Glass shattered everywhere.

As soon as we hit the tree I passed out.

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	19. Damage

Darry's POV

The first thing I smell when I wake up is blood. That horrible smell of blood. My head feels heavy, and I don't remember what happened. I place my hands on the back of the driver's seat and push my self up.

At first everything is blocked by this black haze I have in front of my eyes. Slowly it comes into focus and I'm shocked at what I'm witnessing. First, I look over at the passenger seat. Two-Bit is lying forward. His hands are in front of his face, trying to block the air-bag that didn't open. I cannot see his face, but there's blood running down his arms. There isn't a lot of blood on him but it's enough to give me a sickening feeling in my stomach.

Unable to look at my friend any longer I look at the driver. I'm slouching over his seat. His face is in the steering wheel. I can see him. He's laying the left side of his face. I can see his nose is broken from the impact. I bite my bottom lip and continue to examine him more. The windshield has busted. Shards of glass had cut and slivered his face into pieces. Some glass is stuck in Two-Bit's hands, too. I don't think any are in his face.

_Where's Soda?_ I ask myself.

As quickly as I could, I turned around. I felt a sharp pain in my lower back and a cringed slightly but I kept pushing myself. When I turned around, I was more surprised. Several huge branches fell from the tree and though the sunroof above me. It came crashing down. I feared at Soda and Dally was somewhere under there. I cannot see them.

I take in a deep breath and steady my nerves. With my right hand I reach out and try and lift the gigantic branch. It's so heavy I have to use both hands. I see a hand. I don't know if it's Soda's or Dally. Even though I'm terrified of what I might see, I keep going. I have to know.

Lifting up the first branch and sliding it out the hole that used to be a window, I noticed a foot. It was Soda's. My heart stopped. I lifted up the next branch. This one was heavier than the last. I struggled to put that one out the car.

I looked down. Soda had a new gash on his head. The blood ran freely down his face. I covered my mouth, determined not to cry. His right arm seemed to be placed in an unnatural position.

" Soda," I whispered.

Hesitantly, with staggered breaths I reached down and placed my index finger and my middle finger on the side of his neck. I waited, and prayed. After what seemed to be like ten centuries, I felt the faint tap on my fingers. I broke down and flopped on top of him. I felt a tear running down my face, quickly, and I brushed it away.

My mind lingered for a second and I suddenly remembered Dally. I think he was sitting here with Soda. Now he's not here. I looked around frantically even though my neck was killing me.

" Dallas?" I called. There was no answer even though I wasn't expecting one. I leaned over the seat that Soda was sitting in. I spotted Dally lying on the floor face down. I think some how the impact sent him flying over the seat and onto the floor.

I moved myself to the last row where Dally lay. I was afraid to move him, afraid to touch him but I knew I have to. I place both of my hands on his side and I roll him over. His mouth has a cut that runs from his temple all the way down to the middle of his cheek. The blood runs down his neck and onto this jean jacket. He had another cut on his lip that bled freely down his chin and also down his neck and onto his jean jacket.

Unable to move anymore is dropped into the seat and rested my head on the window. Before the black dots completely covered everything, I saw red and blue lights flashing.

I think we're finally saved.


	20. Identification

Darry's POV

I heard the loud sirens, that's what woke me up. Slowly my eyes opened and I saw a man sitting next to me. He had a full head of dark brown hair and a white jacket on. He head something cool on my chest and he listened to my heart. I guess he was a doctor.

" Hey son, how ya feeling?" he asked.

I took in a deep breath. I shrugged.

" Can you tell me your name?"

" Darrel," I whisper.

He nods and writes it down on his notepad.

" Do you have a last name, Darrel?"

I squeeze my eyes shut for a second, the open them again.

" Curtis," I say.

Again he nods and writes it down.

He puts a damp cloth on my forehead and tells me to go to sleep.

" Where's Sodapop?" I ask.

Before he can answer, I fall asleep again.

When I woke up again, I was in a bed. It wasn't my own, though. I think I'm in a hospital. No one is in the room with me. There is a remote control next to my bed. I press the 'nurse' button. Almost immediately she arrived.

" Yes, Mr. Curtis," she asked.

" Um, can I talk to a doctor or someone. I need to know what happened," I reply.

She nods her head. " Sure."

The woman wearing all white and a small cap on her head walks briskly out the door to go and beacon a doctor.

For a few minutes I am in silence. I place my head back on the pillow and wait.

Soon, the doctor returns into my room.

" Evening, Mr. Curtis. How are you?"

"Good, I guess," I answer.

" Well, I'm pleased to hear that."

I shrug.

"Where are my friends and my brother?" I ask.

" We have all the people you came in with. I don't know which one is which. I was going to ask you to tell me they're names and ages. . . . if you feel up to it."

Without hesitation I say yes. The doctor walks over to my bed. He helps me stand up. As soon as I'm steady, I tell him that he can let go of my arm. I begin to follow him out the door. We turn right and walk down the hallway.

The first room we stop at has the number 902 on the front. The doctor opens it. I see Dally. His eyes are closed. There is a breathing tube on him and a nurse is wrapping a bandage around his head.

"Do you know him?"asks the doctor.

" Yeah. His name is Dallas Winston," I explain.

" Is he a minor?"

" Yeah, he's seventeen."

The doctor writes it down. He asks where is parents are and we go through the whole conversation about how his dad doesn't care about him and how his mom just disappeared all of a sudden. The doctor writes that down, too.

" Is he going to be okay?" I ask.

The doctor smiles at me. " He should be just fine."

I sigh in relief. _One down, two more to go. _I think to myself.

" Come on," says the doctor. We walk down the hallway some more. We stop in font of a room that has the number 908 in front of him.

He pushes the door open. I spot Two-Bit lying on there. His hands are wrapped in a soft cloth. Red spots are all over it. I guess the blood is running through the cloth. They are placed over his stomach. His head is also wrapped with a bandage. He had a tube going in his nose to help him breathe. I've never seen Two-Bit like that. I'm used to seeing him cracking a joke and eating cake and beer. I used to seeing him sitting in front of my TV watching Mickey Mouse. I miss seeing him like that.

" Do you know him?"

I shake my head yes.

" What's his name?"

" Tw-, uh, Keith Matthews." I answer.

The doctor writes it down. Then he asks if he's a minor.

" No, but you should call his mom anyway. I know she's worried."

The doctor nods and asks for her number. I give it to him.

We walk down the hall some more. We come to a door that had 912 in front of it.

The doctor opened the door. Inside I saw Jake. He looked like he was in a lot of pain and I was happy to see him that way.

"Do you know him?"

"Kind of. He's the bastard who was going to drive us home; or so he claimed. He's also the bitch who's been calling my house for about a month now. I think he's one of them who kidnaped us. I hope you kill him," I say.

The doctor looks at me puzzled.

" Come on." he says. I'm expecting to continue walking down the hall but we head back the way we came.

" Wait! Where's my brother?" I ask.

The doctor sighs.

" Come on Darrel. We have to talk."


	21. The Whole Story

Darry's POV

I followed the doctor into a back room that I didn't know they even had in hospitals . It looked like it came form one of those rooms from those cop shows . There was a big circle table in the center of the room . There was one window , but it had the shade down . The room was slightly small , but I've seen smaller .

"Please take a seat , Mr. Curtis."

I walked over to the table wildly , pulled out the chair and sat down.

"What's wrong with Soda?" I asked .

"I'm not authorized to tell you what happened and what is going to happen until the cops show up . They should be here any second to take down what happed form you ."

I placed my head on the table and prayed.

Soon more people came in . One woman in a suit , two men in a police uniform and a man in a suit. They all sat down .

" Good evening , Mr. Curtis ."

I nodded at them .

" Can you tell me what happened ?" asked the policeman .

" Can you tell me what happened to my brother?"

" You first , Mr. Curtis."

I sighed . " Where do you want me to start ? My life in general or this whole tragedy?"

" The tragedy ."

I let out a deep breath . " Okay." I breathed .

" It all started about a month ago . Early in the morning , just about the time I have to get up , I would get a phone call . The man on the phone would ask for my brother . They would demand information about him." I start .

" What kind of information?" asked the police officer .

" His full name , his age , his birthday . And then like really stupid stuff like what's his favorite food , TV show , and stuff like that."

Everyone nodded . They all wrote it down .

" Continue."

" Okay , one day , about a week ago , they called again . This time they just asked to speak to him . When I asked who was calling the hung up."

" Did you ever talk to the police about this harassment?"

"No," I say , " I never though that it would turn into all of this . I thought it was some crazy man with a crush on my brother or something . I just . . . I don't know." I sigh .

They write it down .

" Can you continue?"

I nod .

" Then they take us into some room . We stay there for like two days or so , then we decide to escape . We were stuck in the woods for about two to three days then we found Dally . He introduced us to Jake . He said that he was going to take us home ." I begin again .

They write it down .

" How did you end up hitting the tree?"

I sighed . I wish that this part I could skip . Now that I think about it I realize how stupid I was . How inconsiderate I was to Dally , Two-Bit and most of all Soda. That car crash I caused could have killed us all . If I would have killed any one of them I would never forgive myself .

" Well , we were driving and Jake started asking us questions again . This time he asked us how old we all were . Well we all told him . Then , he asked how old Soda was . As soon as I heard him say it I knew it was him who was calling on the phone ."

" How did you know that the callings were connected to the kidnaping ?" asked the man in the suit.

I sighed . The truth was that I didn't know they were connected , I just kind of made that assumption . I wish I was thinking then as clearly am I am now . I put my head down on the table and took deep breaths , trying to steady my nerves.

I looked up .

" Darrel you have to cooperate with us."

" Listen," I say . " I will tell you anything that you want . Just tell me what happed to my brother."

The people before me look at each other . For a while they don't say anything . Finally the doctor pulls in his chair closer to me . He lays his papers gently on the table and look me straight in the eye.

" I bet when I tell you this , it's going to be a whole lot better than you think." he starts with a smile on his face.

I want to smile back , I want to believe him , but I can't . I can't force myself to .

" As you know , Sodapop was in the car with you when you hit the tree. When the branch came flying through the top of the car , it knocked him on his head pretty good . It fractured his skull ."

I close my eyes and shake my head . I though that , that was all that he had to say . I look at him again . He's reading through his paper .

" He has two broken ribs that punctured his lung , he going to need surgery . . . . . and I understand that he had another blow to the head . How did that happen ?"

I look at him for a second . At first I had no idea what he was talking about . Suddenly I remembered .

" When we first got attacked the guys grabbed him , they slammed him to the floor . He hit his head . " I say quietly .

The doctor shakes his head , sighs and continues to look over his papers .

" His right arm." he starts again . " It's not broken , but was twisted pretty good , but that should heal up like new . . . . . . one last thing , we found some substance inside of him . So kind of drug , liquid drug ." he squints like he's thinking really hard .

I sigh . " When they attacked us , they held Soda down on the floor . The guy on top of him pulled a needle out of his pocket and put it in his arm."

" And what did it do to him? Did he react to the needle at all ?"

" I don't know , he just stopped moving . He looked like he was sleeping , you know?" I answer .

The doctor nods his head . " Well as I see here , he was injected with that fluid numerous times . It caused nerve damage and caused his immune system to become weakened . It caused his muscles to tire and his brain to react slower ."

" What does that mean?" I ask . " How will this effect him when he wakes up?"

The doctors sighs .

" He is going to wake up . . . right?"

" I don't know."

With that everyone leaves the room .

After the door closes shut , I lay my head on the table and cry .


	22. We're Ready

Darry's POV

After a while I got up and walked out the door . I walked into the hallway and watched all of the doctors and nurses pass me my. The doctors shook their heads at me as I passed them . The nurses had a look of sympathy on their faces . I guess everyone heard about Soda .

I walk out to the waiting room . I go to the room that Dally is in . I figured I'd see him first since he's closer .

I push open the door . I was shocked to see him sitting up in bed , yelling at the nurse to get out .

" You're making me sick ! Get out!" he yelled as he threw the butt of a cigarette at her . He laughed in amusement as she jumped to dodge it .

" Hey Dally , knock it off." I say .

He looks at me .

" Get the hell out of my room." he says in a cold voice . His face shows no emotion but I can tell that he really means it .

" Dally ? What's the matter?" I ask as I take a seat next to him .

" You're the matter , now get out!" he shouts .

I'm confused . I didn't do anything to him . I just got here . How could he be mad at me already .

"Dally . . ." I start , but he cuts me off .

"No. I don't want to hear it . Get out!"

" What did I do?"

" You know damn well what you did !" He pointed to his head then to his arm . " You did this to me! All of this happened because of you!"

I don't know what to say .

He puts his head down . He plays with his necklace for a second , takes in a deep breath and begins again .

" They told me about Two-Bit and Sodapop. They said that Two-Bit should be alright in a couple of weeks but they don't know about Soda . They told me about his head , his arm , and the needles . The also told me that . . . that , he might not - , he might not wake up." stated Dally in a softer , calmer voice .

I don't want to hear this again . I don't need to be retold about Soda , I heard it once , and once was enough . I reach out and put my hand on his back . He jumps and pushes my hand off him .

" Darry don't touch me." he says . Still he stares at the bed . He need to talk to someone but he's not going to talk to me . He's never going to admit it , but this whole thing really messed him up . I want to help him but he's never going to let anyone help him . That's Dally .

Unable to stand Dally any longer I get up and leave . I'm so upset that I don't even head toward Two-Bit . Instead I walk to the front desk . I was about to ask for the doctor when he came from around the corner . I walk over to him .

" Hey can I go home?"

" No Darrel , we have to run some tests."

" No , no ." I say . " I'll be right back , I just want to go and get my little brother. He needs to know what happened here tonight ."

The doctor sighs . Know he doesn't want me to go .

" Do you have a ride?"

" No I was going to walk."

" You are in no condition to be walking the streets right now."

" What do you think I should do?"

" Wait here . I'll drive you home." says the doctor.

We pull up the my house . It feels so good to be home . Quickly I unlock the fence and rush up the stairs . I push open the door and call for Pony .

He comes running out his room with bloodshot eyes . He was crying . I pick him up .

" How you been , Pony?" I ask . He shrugs .

I hug him again . After a while I pull him off .

" Where's Soda?" he asks .

I sit him down on the couch .

" He's um , he's in the hospital."

" What?!"

" Now Pony don't make me yell!"

" You are yelling!"

" Damn it , Ponyboy! I've been home for three damn minutes !"

Pony looks at me with sad and tired eyes . He says sorry.

" Can you tell me what happened to him?"he asks .

I don't want to , but I do .

" A fractured skull , banged up arm , punctured lung , two broken ribs , and they found some unknown substance that is messing with his brain and his nerves and stuff." I say . Pony charges me and cries into my chest .

"He's going to be alright though , right Darry?"

I grab the back of his head and press it further into my chest . I bite my bottom lip before I answer him .

" Yeah , Pony . He's going to be just fine . I'm going to make sure he's going to be alright."

_BEEP ! BEEP!_ Went the car outside .

" Who's that?" asked Pony as he dried his eyes with is hand .

" It's the doctor . He's waiting for us . He's going to take us to the hospital to see Soda."

Ponyboy hops off me and stands up . He held his hand out .

" Come on."

I take his hand and we walk out the door together . We're ready for whatever the world has in store for us .

Bring it on . We're ready.


	23. CHANGES

_**ATTENTION! **_

_**AS YOU KNOW, TAKEN, HAS COME TO AN END. BUT DON'T CRY JUST YET BECAUSE I WILL BE WRITING A SEQUEL TO THIS. IT'S CALLED **_**THE WORST IS YET TO COME. **** I WILL BE REVISING CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY SO EVEN IF YOU ALREADY READ IT, PLEASE LOOK FOR CHANGES IN THE STORY BECAUSE THERE WILL BE A FEW. **

**ANYWAY, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW LIKE ALWAYS. **

**YOUR AUTHOR,**

_**VFCGURL!!**_


End file.
